sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven Rings in Hand: Sonic and the Secret Rings Original Sound Track
, is the two disc (audio CD) original soundtrack of ''Sonic and the Secret Rings. It was exclusively released in Sega Direct stores, which are only located in Japan as well as the United States. It was released on 15 March 2007 by Warner Sunset Records, Atlantic Records and Nonesuch Records and has a total running time of 98 minutes. The music was composed and conducted by James Horner with the additional music composed by Richard Harvey while the additional music arrangements were provided by Matthew Margeson, Simon Rhodes and Simon Franglen The soundtrack is split into two discs, Adventure and Treasure. The Adventure disc covers mostly any and all songs from the game that feature vocals, while the Treasure disc covers mostly the game's original score. Steve Conte provides the vocals for the two main theme songs of the game, "Seven Rings in Hand" and "Worth a Chance" (with Idina Menzel), while a majority of the other vocal songs are performed by Brian Setzer, Steve Perry, Olivia Newton-John, B.B. King, Kenny Loggins, Al Jarreau, Nelly Furtado, Barbra Streisand, Coldplay, Stevie Wonder, Will Smith, Alexandra Burke, Bryan Adams, Steve Perry and Michael Bublé. The song from the 1992 Disney and Warner Bros. film Aladdin were used for the game including "Arabian Nights", "Friend Like Me" and "A Whole New World". Tracklist Disc 1: Adventure Disc #"Seven Rings In Hand" (Alf Layla wa-Layla) - Steve Conte #"The Lost Prologue" - Brian Setzer #"Let the Speed Mend It" (Sand Oasis) - Kenny Loggins #"Poison Spear" (Sand Scorpion) - Brian Setzer and Olivia Newton-John #"The Wicked Wild" (Dinosaur Jungle) - Elton John #"The Palace That Was Found" (Evil Foundry) - Phil Collins #"How It Started" (Ifrit Golem) - Steve Perry and B.B. King #"High and Broken" (Levitated Ruin) - Nelly Furtado, Al Jarreau and Barbra Streisand #"No Way Through" (Pirate Storm) - Coldplay #"Blue On The Run" (Captain Bemoth) - Coldplay #"The White of Sky" (Skeleton Dome) - Stevie Wonder #"Unawakened Float" (Night Palace) - Will Smith #"It Has Come to This" (Erazor Djinn) - Brian Setzer #"Worth a Chance" - Steve Conte and Idina Menzel # "Arabian Nights" - Michael Bublé # "Friend Like Me" - Bryan Adams # "A Whole New World" - John Legend and Alexandra Burke Disc 2: Treasure Disc #"The Last Palace" (James Horner) #"Sandstorm" (James Horner) #"Power Of The Ring" (James Horner, Matthew Margeson & Simon Rhodes) #"Misgiving" (James Horner & Simon Franglen) #"Judgement" (James Horner) #"Ali Baba & Sinbad Rescued!" (James Horner & Richard Harvey) #"Shimmer Of Hot Air" (James Horner) #"The Legendary Blue Hedgehog" (James Horner) #"His Fate" (James Horner) #"Shimmer Of Hot Air "Heartbeat"" (James Horner) #"King Of King" (James Horner, Richard Harvey & Simon Franglen) #"The Promise" (James Horner & Richard Harvey) #"Shimmer Of Hot Air "Rage"" (James Horner, Richard Harvey, Matthew Margeson & Simon Rhodes) #"Miss You" (James Horner) #"Revive" (James Horner, Richard Harvey & Simon Rhodes) #"Character Serect" (James Horner) A misprinting of "Select". Whether or not it was an accident or just bad "Engrish" is unknown. #"Advertise" (James Horner & Richard Harvey) #"Party Dress" (James Horner, Matthew Margeson & Richard Harvey) #"Yellow Sneakers" (James Horner, Richard Harvey & Simon Rhodes) #"Blue Shirt" (James Horner) #"Violin Beginner's Class" (James Horner & Simon Franglen) #"Violin Middle Class" (James Horner & Simon Rhodes) #"Violin Higher's Class" (James Horner, Matthew Margeson & Simon Franglen) #"White Gloves" (James Horner) #"Pull On It!" (James Horner & Richard Harvey) #"Purple Pants" (James Horner) #"Worth A Chance" - Original Version - (James Horner & Simon Franglen) Special Content: #DIGITAL TREASURE BOX (Special Enhanced CD) Seven Rings In Hand Seven Rings In Hand is the main theme song of the game. It was written by Brian Setzer and Diane Warren and performed by Steve Conte. The song is primarily used as the final boss battle song, but it is heard in many other places such as the main screen and the results screen. This marked the third time that Brian Setzer and Diane Warren had created a main theme for a Sonic The Hedgehog Sr's related game, the first being Josh Groban and Christina Aguilera's Sonic Speed Riders, and the second being Will Smith and Jesse McCartney's Catch Me If You Can, both from Sonic Riders. The soundtrack version has an extra verse at the end, whereas the version in the game loops back to the beginning before the final verse is sung. Worth a Chance Also performed by Steve Conte and Idina Menzel and written by James Horner, Simon Franglen, Brian Setzer and Diane Warren, this is the song used in the final end credits of the game. In a somewhat similar tone to the end theme of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006)'s "My Destiny", it is a much slower and softer theme in comparison to the rest of the songs in the game. An early demo version of the song is featured on Disc 2. DIGITAL TREASURE BOX The Treasure Disc is also an enhanced CD that can be placed in a computer to access some hidden media. This includes files that can be printed out to created a book cover that looks like the book from the game, wallpapers and sound files for your PC, a movie of the game's trailer, a digital recreation of the soundtrack's booklet, a large image of the game's poster, and also another printout to make a Sonic cutout. Notes External links *VGMdb.net - Track listing of the album *Seven Rings in Hand video with displayed Lyrics Category:2007 soundtracks Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Warner Sunset Records soundtracks Category:Warner Music Group albums Category:Nonesuch Records soundtracks Category:James Horner albums